1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ramp and ramp carriers for trucks and the like in which the ramp is stored beneath the body of the truck and is accessible at the rear of the truck body for withdrawal for use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to employ ramps for trucks. One structure for this purpose is shown in FIG. 6 which illustrates the heretofore common practice of employing parallel long rails a, usually I-beams, lengthwise beneath the body with a truck body floor b carried on cross members c, secured to the long rails, the long rails a being secured on each side to the parallel longitudinal truck frame members d, usually channels, with an interposed filler strip e, usually of wood, the long rails a being secured by inverted U-bolts f engaged over the top of the long rails a, having nuts g engaged with a cross plate h bearing on the bottoms of the truck frame members d. The walk ramp carrier comprised inwardly facing channels i welded to the cross members c.
This construction added to the overall weight of the vehicle and added to the cost of construction.